Shay
Shay Volta is one of two main protagonists in Broken Age. He is the only human aboard the Bassinostra. He is voiced by Elijah Wood. Biography Shay was born on an incubator spaceship named Bassinostra. His homeworld, Loruna, was dying, but the mission Operation Dandelion sent Shay out into space so that he may eventually find a new planet to call home. He is the only human aboard the Bassinostra, but he is taken care of by the spaceship's artificial intelligence, known to Shay as "Mom" and "Dad". Mom keeps watch over him during the daytime, while Dad takes care of him at night. Unfortunately for Shay, Mom protects him a little too well. She keeps Shay on a strict schedule, provides him with harmless, boring "missions", and doesn't let him do anything that might be even a tiny bit dangerous, such as eat with a knife and fork. As Shay grows older, he feels more and more constrained by his ultra-sheltered life. Beginning to feel more like a prisoner than a passenger, Shay looks for ways to take control of the ship himself. Act I During another typical, boring day, Shay at last finds away to make his life literally go off the rails. He sabotages the daily mission to rescue a fake runaway train and ends up hurling himself and the passenger Yarn Pals into Spike Canyon, which turns out to be made of harmless foam. At the bottom, he meets Marek who offers him a chance at escaping a life of childish games before Shay is rescued by Mom. She decides to cancel his missions in order for him to heal from any "delayed fractures" and keeps him in bed. After meeting with Marek, he is given the mission of rescuing endangered creatures on other planets using a claw system. He later realizes that the "helpless creatures" he was saving were actually the girls sacrificed in the Maiden's Feast. Shay, while rescuing the creatures, had endangered the mission twice to save a certain creature, the one that was actually Vella, which he did not know. When meeting Marek again, Shay is told by him that he must take over the ship's controls to defeat the Overmother. Shay must do a number of things to do so, and eventually succeeds in taking the ship down. However, when the Bassa Nostra crashes on the beach of Shellmound, he is met on the other side by Vella, who angrily attempts to punch him, and she is swallowed by the monster Mog Chothra (Bassa Nostra) leaving Shay to explore Shellmound and Meriloft, finally free from the confines of the spaceship. Personality In the beginning of Broken Age, Shay was tired and bored of his protected life on the ship Mog Chothra. Later on in the story, though, as he meets Marek and starts being curious about what would happen if he took control of the ship, he grows eager and ready to help in any way possible. This shows that Shay is generally handy and likes being in charge. He goes to many lengths to help 'save' the maidens, even going out into what he thinks is space with his baby sized helmet after shrinking his head in the teleporters. He would do anything to help innocent people, which proves he is a good person. Shay is stubborn, fairly good with technology and overall a good person. He wants to travel the world and yearns for adventure, but his life in space was the same old routine, so that made him a little grumpy. He is extremely hard working too. Quotes * "I'm going to save my juice for a higher purpose." * Okay, Computer. Trivia * Shay is extremely resistant to constriction, a result of many hug attacks during his missions aboard the Bassinostra * When he was little, he wrote letters to the "shoe fairy" Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Bassinostra Residents